


Words of Wisdom

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Post-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Erika has her baby, and Helen gives her some words of wisdom, one mother to another.





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, yet another 'Rachel is still preggo so let's have a baby-esque fic'. But this has some nostalgic!Helen, some handholding!Teslen and a sleeping!Henry. What's not to love? :D
> 
> Prompt: Some people call this wisdom.

“Trust your instincts,” Helen offered, as she put Alice back in Erika’s arms. “You already know some of her rhythms, you’ll get to know her properly now.”

“Thank you, Doctor Magnus,” she whispered, not wanting to disturb Alice. She smiled beatifically.

“If you need anything, call me.” With one last squeeze of Erika’s hand, she let herself out of the infirmary room, glad both mother and daughter were healthy. And there, sat side by side, were Henry and Nikola, the former fast asleep on the latter’s shoulder.

“Trust your instincts?” Nikola said, faux sneering.

“Some people call this wisdom,” she replied, eyebrows arched, eyes wide. Her arms fell to her sides, and quietly she added, “When we first removed Ashley and froze her, Nigel found me… I don’t remember anything else, but I remember this. ‘You’re a mum now, Helen. Trust your instincts.’” She plonked herself into the seat next to Nikola. He grasped her hand.

“He was a lot more intelligent than any of us ever gave him credit for,” he said quietly.

“Not the bunny,” Henry mumbled.

Helen smiled indulgently. “You best wake him up. I don’t think he’ll want to miss his first day as a father.”


End file.
